


Texts From

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: monaboyd_month, Drunk Texting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy drunk-texts Dom and has to deal with the consequences. Set during filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From

Billy wakes on his day off to the beeping of his phone and the throbbing of his head. He tries to focus on whatever the text is, hoping desperately it's not Pete telling him to come in they need him after all. It takes about four goes, but finally he reads it.

It's from Dom. _If your phone has a sent box, you might want to check it_ , is all it says.

Billy's mouth tastes like Satan's arse, so he has more important things to do. He stumbles to the bathroom, stumbles from there to the kitchen sink, stumbles from there with a pint glass full of water and some excellent painkillers to the living room where he half collapses onto the sofa. He takes the painkillers and downs the water one mouthful at a time. When it's all gone, he closes his eyes and sits until the water goes through him and he has to stumble to the bathroom again.

Finally, after two hours of drinking water and pissing and drinking water and moaning pitifully, he feels vaguely human again. Remembering the text, he fetches his phone from the bedroom, only partially stumbling now, and settles back onto the sofa with it. He scrolls until he sees _Sent (30)_

He's pretty sure that he cleared out that box the previous afternoon. Starting at the least recent, he starts to read them.

 _7:43pm Hi Lij, want to come out for drinks?_

 _7:44pm Hi Dom, want to come out for drinks?_

 _7:45pm Hi Orli, want to come out for drinks?_

He deletes those, and the ones inviting everyone else. It ends up being ten messages in all, which leaves twenty he doesn't remember sending.

He sent them all to Dom.

 _11:59pm whyd u hav 2 go hom so early dommie?_

 _11:59pm sissy_

 _00:00am ah go on an slep then ye jesse_

 _00:50am i lov u_

 _00:58am i dont mean as a frend i mean i love u_

 _01:14am u hav th most btful eys_

 _01:15am yo shuld probly forgt i sed this_

 _01:16am if u wer here ud forgt i sad this_

 _01:17am iiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiil alllllllllllwys lov uuuuuuuuuu iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 _01:25am dom dom i am drnkf_

 _01:50am orli sys i dont rlly lov u but i do i dont jst want 2 shag u8_

 _01:55am i prmisek_

 _02:24am i wish i wr slep w u rgth nwo_

 _2:25am jst slep_

 _2:45am lij cant stop laghin i thnk hes gong 2 chok_

 _2:50am lij didnt chke3_

 _2:51am in cas u wer worrid_

 _3:07am y dont u love me is it someth1 i did_

 _3:17am domdomdomdomdomdomdomdom iloveyou_

 _4:00am fck me smetim ok thnks_

By the time Billy is hungry again that day, he has been sitting with his head in his hands successfully fighting off nausea for an hour. He has been less successful at fighting off absolute panic at the contents of his texting, the fact that Dom read them, and the further fact that after checking the sent box Billy had texted _Shit, sorry, I was drunk_ , and had got a text back that said, _Being drunk doesn't make you lie, it just takes away whatever stops you telling the truth._

He hasn't replied. He's just been sat here with his head in his hands.

The doorbell rings, which threatens to kick-start another headache. Billy staggers to his feet, makes it to the door, and opens it without looking to see who's there.

It's Dom. Smiling, holding a plastic bag, and saying, "I know you never have anything in, so I brought you some bread and jam and soup. Thought you could do with some toast. How are you feeling?"

"Dom," Billy says, in between aborted attempts to say anything else. "Er. I feel dreadful, come in."

"Just what every man wants to hear," Dom says with a wink, and Billy wishes he could just sink into the floor right now. He waits to spontaneously develop the power to, but when he doesn't, he just follows Dom to the kitchen.

"Sorry about the texts," he mumbles as Dom reaches for the toaster.

"You okay to eat?" When Billy nods, Dom opens the bread packet and arranges two slices in the toaster. "Don't worry about the texts." He smiles over his shoulder. "You were drunk, things were terribly spelled, feelings were laid out on the table. Sorry I was asleep."

Billy shrugs and makes a non-committal noise.

"It's all a bit sudden, really," Dom continues. "I mean, if you'd drunk texted telling me you want to shag me, that's one thing. Going from zero to 'I love you' is —"

"Stop it," Billy whispers.

Dom turns around, moves right up to him until their bodies are inches away. "I'm sorry, Bill, I wasn't — it's sudden because I fancy you, so —"

"You do?" Billy did not expect any of this to happen today. Or any other day, for that matter.

"Yes. I mean, I'm not in love with you, but that's pretty much an I'm not in love with you _yet_."

Billy tries to process this. "Yet?"

"I've been falling for you since I met you," Dom says, voice quiet, eyes fixed on Billy's mouth. "I'm sort of slow at it, to be honest. Fall for a lot of people, but in love, that's harder, that takes more time." His eyes flick up to meet Billy's. "Can I have some time?"

"I — of course you can, you git," and Billy kisses him.

Dom kisses back with a lot of enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Billy's shoulders, one hand finding Billy's hair. Billy feels like he's finally woken up, loops his arms around Dom's waist, and completely ignores the sound as the toaster pops.


End file.
